Chapter 1: Anybody Have a Sword?
Chapter 1: Anybody Have a Sword? is the first chapter in Almandine 2019: The Power of Spirit. The next chapter is Chapter 2: Attack on Valentine. Sypnosis It all begins with a huge snow storm where Almandine and Moldavite was at the ship but it was eatened by a large orange squid. After Almandine woked up from the dream, the harbor enters the Red Island Bay to find two new people followed by The Southern Old Jungle. In the meantime, a mysterious sword called the Sword of Endurance has appeared somewhere beneath the grass. Plot It all begins with a huge snow storm. Almandine and Moldavite are at the harbor and she tells stories about what they did in the past years. Eventually, a huge orange squid jumps out of the water and swallows Almandine. It cuts to late night and Almandine yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". Moldavite calms Almandine down because it was just a dream and Almandine felt better. On dawn, Almandine and Moldavite have arrived at the Red Island Bay. She notice there's a purple gem named Coquimbite jumping out of the bush and tries to attack them. Almandine stops Coquimbite from attacking and she apologizes. Elder Roqs also arrives and Moldavite tells a long story about the past years to Elder Roqs. Almandine also talks to Elder Roqs about how to get back home. Elder Roqs and Coquimbite both bursts to laughter and they accept Almandine how to find a new home for her. Almandine walks into the warp pad and she warps back to The Old Jungle but this time, the crystal was light green instead of blue. She talks to the crystal but it turned into a huge monster which grabs Almandine. The monster sent Almandine up into the dark green sky and the monster does a Kornerupine impression. Almandine then pukes lots of light green crystals and wakes up back to Red Island Bay. Almandine talks to Elder Roqs about the strange dream and the strange crystal. Elder Roqs notices that the strange light green crystal is a Spirit Crystal. Coquimbite still bursts to laughter and she holds a picture of Elder Roqs doing a selfie with Almandine sleeping near the Warp Pad. Elder Roqs talks to the friends about the routes you have to choose. Almandine chose the Nature Route (for example) and Coquimbite bursts into laughter for the third time. Elder Roqs takes the friends into the Southern Old Jungle and explore the environment. Almandine notice there's a spirit crystal on the altar. It really came true just like Almandine dreamt of. Tutobubble arrives and he talks to Almandine and Moldavite about the tutorial instructions and what Systique Union is. Elder Roqs and Coquimbite hides inside the hut. Tutobubble apologizes to Almandine and Moldavite but it interrupts with a spaceship that crashlanded the palmtrees. Kornerupine arrives again but this time, she stole the Spirit Crystal. Elder Roqs and Coquimbite tries to stop from Kornerupine stealing the Spirit Crystal but it was too late. Kornerupine laughs but she eventually coughs and pukes out a light blue spirit with a drawned face. His name is Cursa. Cursa laughs evilly and Moldavite tries to attack him but he is still invincible. Cursa possesses Elder Roqs and attacks Almandine but she was protected by Moldavite using her bronze shield. Kornerupine head back to the spaceship and fled away. Cursa disappears into blue smoke clouds and Tutobubble hides inside the grounds. At that moment, Hilda and Alfur arrived at The Southern Old Jungle too! On the next day, a message fell down to the grass and it reads: 'The Restaurant is Opening Soon.' Hilda doesn't know but she notice there's a mysterious tape that appears from the grass grounds. It's a song called Places - Martin Solveig ft. Ina Wroldsen. ''Almandine and the friends listened to the full music inside Elder Roqs' hut but the song is stuck in Elder Roqs' head! Almandine tries to heal Elder Roqs but she is still singing and it's not working for them. At nighttime, Elder Roqs has a strange dream that she woke up in a dark mindscape. Elder Roqs uses a secret ability which is Earthbending and it successfully breaked the music tape. But, the music tape transformed into a strange spirit lady named Plaspirice and it haunts inside Elder Roqs' eyes which causes her to explode! Back at reality, the song that Elder Rocks got stuck in her head is gone! Almandine and the friends (including Hilda and Alfur) arrived and they celebrate for 5 seconds, but it was interrupted by Plaspirice who sang the same song. Elder Roqs and Almandine's friends form a music band and they play a song called ''We Are The Crystal Gems Remix - Steven Universe Soundtrack Attack. As the gang starts playing their song, they start losing against the Places - Martin Solveig ft. Ina Wroldsen song because of its catchier tune. Eventually, Powder Pearl arrives to help and shows her amazing skills as an organ, giving the group "a beat" and more strength. Their "We Are The Crystal Gems Remix - Steven Universe Soundtrack Attack" song outmatches the Places song and it blows up due to extreme pressure. As the group started celebrating victory, they learn the horrible fact that Coquimbite now has "We Are The Crystal Gems Remix" song stuck in his head. On the next night, Maara arrives and she tries to haunt Coquimbite but she was interrupted by a mysterious moon spirit named Moonisha. Moonisha tells Almandine's friends (including Hilda, Alfur and Elder Roqs) about the Super Blood Wolf Moon. They soon arrived at the island and Almandine saw the regular moon but it didn't do anything. Moldavite blames Moonisha that the Super Blood Wolf Moon was a lie but eventually, lots of wolf howls heard. The moon gets closer and it turns dark red. It also sucks the entire island apart but Coquimbite uses Gravity Pull to stop the Super Blood Wolf Moon from getting sucked and it did eventually pulled out! Almandine's group celebrates the victory but the Super Blood Wolf Moon suddenly ate Hilda, Alfur and Maara! All of Almandine's groups are shocked! Since the Super Blood Wolf Moon fully ate her, Elder Roqs cried. On the next day, Almandine's group arrived at the village and lots of families (Basagirl, Igneboy and Elder Staqs) arrived too. On the next day, Hilda's group has attacked by a huge ice-blue lightning and they all poofed into dust. The friends try rebuilding the Hilda characters but the dust blew away. Elder Roqs was sad and she walks away. At the outskirts of the Southern Old Jungle, Almandine arrives and helps Elder Roqs fix her feelings. Elder Roqs felt better and she Almandine (as well of her friends) to Cobbly Village. At Cobbly Village, Elder Staqs tells the legend about the Sword of Endurance. The Sword of Endurance was a special item and it must be kept underneath the grounds for 8'000 years. Almandine doesn't know what The Sword of Endurance is. Elder Roqs takes the friends into the hotel and asks the Hotel Receptionist where The Sword of Endurance is but he didn't listen. Instead, he gives the hotel keys to Elder Roqs. When the friends go upstairs, Elder Roqs and the friends are bored. Eventually, Tutobubble arrived. He makes a minor role but he didn't know how to become evil. Elder Roqs whispered to Tutobubble about Cursa but he turned grey and neutral. He eventually flied away. Back at the outskirts, Almandine digs the grounds and she noticely founded the Sword of Endurance! The sword began to shake and it forms a mysterious knight named The Knight of Endurance. The environment turns blue and all of the friends (except Almandine and Elder Roqs) cried. The Knight of Endurance uses a sword and he sliced the palmtree down. Elder Staqs tries to throw a pebble but he uses a sword as a shield to dodge it. The Knight of Endurance disappeared into purple powder and nothing happened in this plot at all. It was nighttime and Gyral unexpectely appears from the clouds. He tries summoning his Poisonous Excalibur but he couldn't. Hipe also arrives but this time, he's back to his normal self. Hipe and Gyral wasn't possessed or disguised by Tutobubble, they are now part of the Celestial Squad! Coquimbite shocked and she freaks out. Almandine hugs Hipe because he is no longer disguised Tutobubble or disappeared into the Tree of Worries. Suddenly, a huge Ice-Bot jumped out of the grounds and he attacks Almandine's friends. Elder Roqs also ran away from Ice-Bot's battle. After sparing/defeating Ice-Bot, Cursa appears from the machine. He controlled Ice-Bot and attacks Almandine using ice powers but she dodges it. Cursa was angry and he tries to control Ice-Bot but he lost his battery power. Cursa possesses Elder Roqs and he attacks one of Almandine's friends (except Almandine) with a cane. Almandine accidentally stepped on a grass which activate as a trap and she fell down into the underground. Cursa brings the cloaked friends and attack Almandine with a huge poisonous blow! Almandine, Moldavite and Coquimbite suddenly teleported into the next area. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Almandine 2019 Category:Chapters